Out of reach
by liesbethJate
Summary: 1 year ago Jack stood by and watched Kate walk out of his life. Will they find their way back to each other, or will tragedy push them farther apart? JATE
1. A lonely Christmas

**Out of reach**

****

Summary: Take place after Lost, they're all rescued and very happy, except 2 people.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lost of any of the characters, they were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

But I love them al. except the weird man, who's in the plain is mine, He's my grandpa and he travels a lot and yeah he's kind of weird so  Ow yeah and the song belongs to The Backstreet Boys.

Ok, here's my first Lost fic so let me know what you think or what you want me to do better, then I'll try to do better next time. My English isn't that good, but yeah I'm speaking Dutch for something

**Chapter 1**

**A lonely Christmas**

Kate sat in the living room of her apartment. It was snowing softly outside and inside she had decorated her house with angels, bells, and the most beautifully decorated tree ever. But all those happy decorations didn't help the way Kate felt. It had been almost 1 year since she'd run away from the police and … Jack.

She wanted to see him more then anything.

AT THE AIRPORT – 3 days later

"I have to go, sawyer I can't take it anymore I wanna see him, I just.. miss him" Kate says at the phone. "What's up with you kate? You're becoming a real lady lately, since when do you listen to your heart?" Sawyer asked. "It's Lyssa and I don't know people can change sawyer" Kate reminds him. "Would you just do what I asked you?" Kate asked "Yeah, sure I go to her as soon as I can" Sawyer answered. "Goodbye sawyer" Kate says. "Bye Lyssa" sawyer says back

"Flight 158 headed to brussels, Belgium is now boarding." This is it, Kate thought by herself. "First class passengers may now board. Passengers with infants or needing special assistance may also board at this point." "Great, just what I have a little Jacko" Kate whispered. "Now boarding passengers in row 30-40." "I guess that's me", Kate says to herself, her eyes misting over, she put on her sunglasses and big scarf. She picked up her bags and took a deep breath. "There I go, goodbye America"

ON THE PLAIN – 2 hours later

On the plain, Kate was thinking about her life, her past, her future, Jack. What will Jack do? Shut her out? Listen to her? Hate her? Love him? "Damn it makes me crazy" Kate says. "Excuse me?" the man at her left side asked? "Ow, euh, nothing I was just talking to myself, sorry." Kate answered. "You do that a lot?" The man asked. "No, I'm sorry I'm just tired" Kate said "No problem" the man said and closed his eyes. Kate sighed and listened to the song on the plain radio

_Incomplete_

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I can't find no rest  
Where I'm going is anybody's guess _

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
It's written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

I don't mean to drag it on, but I can't seem to let you go  
I don't wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone)

I've tried to go on like I never knew you  
I'm awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete

Incomplete

"Hmm, yeah who knows what tomorrow brings." She thought

_I know it's not much, but I'll wait for reviews, and then I'm going to update_

_I just want that you all like the story and it would be stupid to go on with the story if nobody likes it.Let me know what you think, I love reviews, good and bad ones_

_But I prefer good ones _

_Xxx_

_Liesbeth_


	2. Freezing

**Out of reach**

Okay here's an update! I hope you like it, I had to write it very fast so sorry if there a lot of mistakes.

**Chapter 2 ****Freezing**

"HEY, you there can you drive me to the hospital in Bruges please?" Kate yells at the bus station. "Of course I can sweety" the man in the car said. Come on get in.

"Thanks" She said when was in the car.

"So what brings a beautiful young lady like you here in Belgium?" The man asked

"How do you know I'm not coming out Belgium?" Kate asked

"Heh, well that's an easy one, Belgians speaks Dutch, and you don't" He said with a big smile on his face. "Ow you're smart" Kate said whit rolling eyes.

"So tell me what brings you in Belgium?" He asked

"Oh I don't know just a vacation" Kate said

"To a hospital? Wow that's nice, and I thought my mom was going crazy when she said that's she's wanna go to a cemetery in Paris" He laughed

"No I am just searching someone" She said

"Okay" He said back

AT THE HOSPITAL – 2 hours later

"Hey sawyer, Lyssa here. Did you saw her?" Kate asked at the phone, outside the hospital.

"Yes I did, en I told her what you wanted" Sawyer answered

"Oh, great. How is she?" Kate asked

"She's fine Kate really, she's very happy"

"no she's not! Kate shot back, she doesn't belong there! And it's Lyssa" Kate whispered

"Okay, Lyssa do what you have to do, tell him!" sawyer almost whispered

"I don't know of I can Sawyer, what if he hates me? I leaved her there. I don't know what to do, I'm outside the hospital now, I think I'm gonna wait here till he goes home" Kate said with tears in her eyes.

"It's gonna be okay Lyssa, don't ask me why, I just know" Sawyer said with a sweet voice. "Yeah alright bye sawyer"

"Bye sweety"

- 2 hours later

"Damn it's so cold out here" Kate said "jack you'll better be here soon"

"omg there he is, it's really HIM, heh" Kate thought with tears in her eyes.

"Hi Jack" Kate said loud while she walked after him.

"I can't help you now miss, you have to come back tomorrow I'm going home now.

"Jack it's me Kate"

"What Kate?!" he looked up and saw Kate standing, her arms over her chest. Her eyes full of tears. "Omg Kate are you okay? Come here. It's freezing out here." And before she even tried to look up, his arms were wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"where the hell have you been? I searched you everywhere" He said, hi face buried in her hair, damn she smells good. "How'd you know I was here in Belgium?" Jack asked

"Sawyer told me" She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I guess you missed me to?!" jack said laughing.

"Yeah, I missed you so much jack" Kate said with her eyes full of tears

"I missed you to Kate, damn I missed you" He said while he gave her a quick kiss on her wet cheek. "Come on let's go to my place you're so cold"

"Yeah, you're fault you're working to long" Kate said with a smile while there were walking to his car.

"Okay I get it, com on get in, or you can walk whole alone" he said with a big smile.

"So tell me why are you here?" jack asked

"Euh I just wanna talk to you, see you" Kate said a little confused.

"Ow okay you already see me. About what do you wanna talk?" Jack asked

"It's too late for that, let's talk tomorrow. Can you bring me to a hotel?"

"Nope" Jack answered

"Why not? Kate asked with big eyes.

"I have two bedrooms you're sleeping with me tonight and that was not a question."

"Jack you don't have to do that, really I have money." Kate said

"Do you have a passport to?" Jack asked

"What? Yeah of course I have Jack" Kate answered.

"Kate I know you're still running from the police and I don't want you to get caught. So you stay with me!" Jack said

"Well I don't have a choice do I?" Kate asked

"No not at all, you're my little prisoner now. Let's get something to eat first." Jack said.

"Yeah, you're best idea of the day till now" Kate answered

"Come on let's go" Jack said while he laid his hand on her knee.

Next chapter : _who's that girl were Kate and Sawyer were talking about?_

Let's make a game of it!  the winner gets an update :p

Okay 35 days to go and then we get JEX! Well, we get Lost back for starting

Xxx

Liesbeth


	3. My little secret

**Out of reach**

Disclaimer: I still do not own Lost or any of the characters (but one day I will), they were created by JJ Abrams and Damon Lindelof and they belong to them, Touchstone, and ABC.

here's chapter 3, I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but it was to late, so here you go

**Chapter 3**

**My little secret**

When they were at Jack's apartment, Kate was sleeping in his car.

Jack carefully picked her up in his arms and brought her to his bedroom and laid her in his bed

He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and whispered: 'you're still beautiful, you know that" and gave her another quick kiss, and with that he leaved her and slept in the guestroom.

- The next morning-

Kate waked up by the noise of a shower "hmm" she said while she stretched out.

Sitting up, Kate saw she was in a large bed, probably jack's bed she thought and went downstairs.

There he was, in the kitchen, with only a towel around his waist.

"Hi" she said, with a smile on her face

"Hi there, you want some breakfast?" Jack asked, smiling back

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Kate answered arms crossed over her chest

"Okay I you wanna have a shower it's upstairs" Jack said

"Is that you're way to tell me that I stink?" Kate asked with a lovely smile on her face

"What?! No Kate I think you smell delicious, but I know women Kate, all they think of is showering." Jack answered

"Well yeah, we think about our boys to sometimes. Kate said

"Ow, that's nice but if you're not fast enough in that shower I'm gonna kick you in!" Jack smiled

"Okay I'm in" Kate said and made her way to the bathroom.

"Euh, I don't have fresh underwear." Kate said blushing

"Ow yeah, well go in the bathroom, and give you're underwear to me then, and I'll wash it" Jack said.

"Ow that's so smart of you, you think I'm gonna stay a couple of hours in you're bathroom waiting for my underwear?" Kate asked a little embarrassed

"Well you can put on a shirt of mine if you want to?" Jack said

"Well, yeah why not? I want a large T-shirt with a thong that match" Kate said smiling

"Well I can give you the large t-shirt to start, the thong is for tonight" Jack said with a big smile

"Ow okay" Kate laughed out loud, "see you after my shower" Kate said and with that she left.

"Kate here's the shirt I promised" Jack said at the door of the bathroom

"Okay leave it there, I'm almost ready" Kate answered

-30 minutes later-

"Hi, I put my underwear in your washing machine" Kate said while she sits down next to Jack

"Wow you look better with that shirt then I do" Jack said

"That's because I'm sexy and you're not" Kate said with a cute smile

"Okay got it" Jack said back

"Jack I think we need to talk about a few things." Kate said

"Yeah me too, first I wanna now what you brought here in Belgium?" Jack asked

"What brought you here in Belgium?" Kate asked back

"I think I asked you first" Jack said

"And I want an answer first" Kate said back

"Okay you win, I came here for my work, and I kind of liked it here so I stayed. You're turn now!' Jack said

"Well I just came here to see you" Kate said

"And talk to me? You said yesterday" Jack said

"Yeah that too." Kate answered

"So about what do you wanna talk?" Jack asked

"A lot of thing Jack but first I have to tell you about something" Kate answered

"Okay say it" Jack said

"I… I have.., I have a daughter Jack

_tell me what you think - review please!_

_I'll try to update tomorow_

xxx

Liesbeth


	4. The truth

**out of reach**

okay, here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy

**Chapter 4**

**The truth**

"You what?!" Jack almost yelled at her "You have a daughter and you never told me?" Jack asked

"Yeah I have Jack and I am very sorry I never told you" Kate cried "I just couldn't" Kate said

"What? Why not? You're ashamed of her?" Jack asked with an angry voice.

"No, I'm not ashamed of her, she's my daughter, how could I? Kate yelled back

"Then WHY the hell are you here and not there with her? Jack yelled

"BECAUSE they took her away form me!" Kate yelled loud and sits down again with her knees against her face, crying loud. And with that he leaved her, and smashed the door hard, what

Made Kate cry even harder

- 2 hours later-

Jack's still not home, and Kate is still crying a little bit in the sofa.

Kate looked up when she heard a noise at the front door

"Hi" Jack said standing in front of the door, arms crossed over his chest and with tears in his eyes

"Hi" Kate said, and looked down again

"Euh I think I going to bed" Jack said

"Please Jack don't, you can't just acting like that" Kate said while she stood up and walked to him

"I thought you would understand me, but no, all you do is yelling at men I told you I was sorry" Kate said, crying again "Well Kate with a 'sorry' you won't get your daughter back! What the hell did you do to her that they took her away from you?" Jack said

"I DIDN'T HURT MY BABY JACK! What the hell do you think I am?" Kate yelled

"Well I don't know what kind of person you are Kate, so TELL ME, what did you do to her?!" Jack asked

"I didn't do anything Jack, they just took her away from me." Kate said calm looking in Jack's eyes full of tears.

"No I don't think the do something with no reason Kate, you know what I'm almost sure of that!" Jack said

"They took her because I'm a criminal Jack" Kate said back "they came together with the marshal, I was just feeding her, they said they would take good care of her and they just took her, I couldn't do anything Jack, before I even knew it I was in jail. 3days later I was in the plain that crashed"

Kate said.

"Ow Kate, why didn't you just said it earlier?" Jack asked, laying his hands on her shoulders

"I don't know Jack, I couldn't" Kate said crying again.

"Kate it's over now" Jack said pulling her so close she could hear his heartbeat

"Ow Jack I just want her back" Kate cried

"I know Kate, but right now you need to sleep, okay?" He said while he kissed her hair

"I'm not tired" Kate answered

"Yes you are" Jack said

"Okay I'm so tired I don't even now the way to bed anymore" Kate said smiling

"No problem" Jack said and picked her up in his arms wearing her to his bed and laid her in.

"Goodnight beauty" Jack said.

"Sleep well Jack" Kate said.

"Yeah I will" Jack said back, he gave her another quick kiss on her nose, and made his way to the guestroom.

_and what do you think? just press the review botton_

_I think I can already say that problemes are still not over, but one day they will!_

xxx

Liesbeth


End file.
